Wait For Me
by Silvanus16
Summary: Rated simply for the occasional curse word. Umi's buttin' heads with Clef again, and Ascot goes to cheer her up... and.... can't be! He's dreaming! Yeah, that's what it is... sure? R
1. Chapter 1

You know that U/A pairing I promised you? Well, here it is. I got the idea for it on one of those 'spur-of-the-moment' type things. Anyway, one-shot, hope you like it. There are very few characters in here (no Zeri or co. from the Alshestare).   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Clef, Ascot, or Umi... I lay claims to nothing in this story, 'cause I'm sure the storyline has been touched vaguely somewhere before me.  
  
  
  
Wait For Me  
  
Ascot sat with his friends on the far side of the castle, but even that distance couldn't sever him from the angry auras that threatened to tear the ground apart. He sighed, There they go again.   
  
This same thing had happened before. Umi would go to talk to Clef, try to get him to open up. Either she always picked the absolute worse time to go, since Clef was usually in the foulest of moods when Ascot saw him, or she'd said something wrong and the voices would escalate until shouts and angry screams ensued. Umi resorted to picking on Clef's height and, at times, questionable maturity then would storm back to her room or retreat down by the river. A thick cloud, pregnant with an ominous storm always hung over her head.   
  
The same was true this time. Umi sprinted down to the river and sat in the last line of trees. There the cloud grew until it blocked the sky.   
  
Ascot tossed the ball in his hands to an ant like creature on the opposite side of the glen. "You guys better get somewhere where it's dry," he said.   
  
A large black feline with pairs of tentacles waving on its back and shorter ones framing its face stepped forward and gently nudged Ascot's shoulder. Due to his small size, the gentle push felt like a torrent. Like the ones that would come soon if he didn't find somewhere to hide from the storm.   
  
He turned, smiled, and stroked the crest of its brow. "Don't worry about me Ninde. I'll be alright." He turned his gaze to the ground and lifted his hand. A pointed platform, just wide enough for ample stability, jerked itself out of the ground. Littler pieces of rock swam around it in a ring. Ascot jumped on then turned back to Ninde. "You better get back home though. Fy-Uno will come looking for you soon. You don't want to get me in trouble do you?"  
  
Ninde's tentacles around her face quivered as she grunted.   
  
"Do you?" Ascot repeated. "Fy-Uno won't let us play anymore for a while if you don't go home before the storm hits." He turned to the giant ant creature. "The same goes for you too Myu."  
  
Myu clicked and squeezed the ball.  
  
Ascot chuckled. "Yeah, you better take that with you. I almost lost it last time."  
  
Myu started scratching at the soil until he could stick his head in then kept burrowing under ground.  
  
Ninde whinned.  
  
"No," Ascot said sternly. He rose up high above her head. "I'll be fine. You go on home now."  
  
Ninde bowed her head then sauntered off toward Cephiro's outskirts.   
  
Ascot looked up toward the sky and blinked as a raindrop fell below his eyebrow. "Great," he groaned. He sped off toward the castle. The rain suddenly came down in thick sheets. He wiped at his eyes but the rain just cascaded down his face.  
  
He stopped as a thought struck him. Is she crying?  
  
He turned toward the river, where a funnel cloud hung in the sky, and rocketed that way.   
  
There she was, just as he thought she'd be. The sad thing was, he'd shown her where that tree was a few months back. She'd gone there ever since. It was secluded. No one could see anything or anyone sitting up in the high branches. But Ascot knew that's where she'd be. Or so he thought, this time she sat leaning against the base of the tree; arms folded, head bowed, legs stretched out, crossed at the ankles. Not a single drop from the heavens dared to touch the aura enveloping her or the tree above her head.   
  
Ascot raced the wind, trying to keep his footing. "Huh? What's that roaring?" He glanced over his shoulder and went ghost white. He screamed as the gaping mouth of the twister swooped down on top of him. "UMI!!! SOMEBODY!! HELP ME!!!!"  
  
The sound of someone snapping their fingers shot through the sky. Then his own voice caught in his throat. The winds had stopped. The twister dispersed. But the rain gave up no edge of its territory.   
  
"Ascot?" It was Umi's voice. "What are you doing here?"  
  
He stood up on the platform and floated down to her. "I was worried about you," he replied.   
  
She looked surprised, "Oh?"  
  
"Yeah," he said sheepishly. "This is the ninth storm in two weeks... all coincidentally on days you tried to talk to Master Mage Clef." He jumped off the platform and walked up to her where she sat. "Is there anything I can do to help? All you have to do is ask." He tilted his head to hide the flaming crimson on his cheeks. What was he saying? Of course there was nothing he could do to help. Even if there was, Umi was too proud to admit there was anything wrong when the evidence was crystal clear.  
  
She sighed, "I doubt you could help. Clef's just being an..." She paused and looked up at Ascot.   
  
She tried to rephrase her sentence but Ascot read her mind. "Being an ass?"  
  
"Heh, yeah, I guess you could say that."  
  
Flashback   
  
"Hello Clef," Umi said pleasantly as she poked her head in his study.   
  
"Umi..." he said gruffly, concentrating more on the papers on his desk than her.   
  
Despite how she was already in the door, drawn in by curiosity and expectation, she asked: "May I come in?"  
  
"Of course, that is, if you haven't done so already."  
  
"Are you busy?"  
  
"Yet another obvious question," he muttered under his breath, still not quiet enough to escape Umi's ear.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"What do you think it means?" he snapped as he slapped his hands down on the desktop and bolted from his chair, knocking it over. "Do you see me busy?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
He threw his hands up, "Then why do you ask?!"  
  
"What's your problem?" she asked. Already she could feel the nasty, spiteful tone knocking on the back of her teeth. It was too soon for shouting, although she had planned to avoid that entirely. Yes, entirely too soon. But seriously! What was up Clef's butt this time?  
  
"My problem?!" he said, as if it should be obvious. "My problem are the combined problems of Cephiro's people! Someone gets sick- they come to me. Of course I expect that, but for a runny nose?!"  
  
"Little kids don't-"  
  
"Little?! HAH! This "child" was- no is!- thirty five years old! People come to me, expecting a miracle cure for every little ailment."  
  
"But the power to change the future lies with them doesn't it?"  
  
"Tell them that!" throwing his hand toward the door, in the general direction of the residential chamber. "Maybe they'll actually listen to you." They stared at each other. The fire never left Clef's eyes. He eventually had to turn his head and cough, so he picked up his chair and sat down; brow furrowed and focus bent.  
  
"So then-"  
  
He slammed his fists on the desk, making her jump. "Dammit Umi! Please! Leave me be! I have to get this finished so I can clear a spot for tomorrow's worries."  
  
"Well donchou just have it rough?" she scowled.  
  
He turned his head, "What?" he growled.  
  
"You don't have to do a damn thing!"  
  
"Says you!"  
  
"That's right! Says me! Let them take care of their own destinies. They rely on you because you won't wean then off the system where everything's controlled by one person. That's why they come to you." She chortled. "Lord knows they don't come for a cheery conversation."  
  
"Are you done yet?"  
  
"Yes! I AM DONE! There! Happy now??"  
  
"Ecstatic..." he replied, sarcasm dripping off his voice like thick molasses.   
  
She shook her head, "You're just a child... despite how old you say you are."  
  
"I thought you said you were done."  
  
"Well I'm not so deal with it!"  
  
He jumped up again, his chair overturning. "Then speak your peace and leave me to mine!"  
  
A breath hissed through her teeth. "Heh, nothing I can say could ever get through that thick head of yours."  
  
"At least mine wouldn't knock a whole in a mountain," Clef muttered.  
  
"Wha'd you say?!"  
  
"You heard me!"  
  
A glacial aura surrounded her. Bright light collected at her hands. "So say it again so I can knock you through the wall. It shouldn't hurt you too much."  
  
Lightning crackled around him. "As if you could," he growled.  
  
"You wanna put that to the test?"  
  
He clenched his fists and closed his eyes. White light flashed then was gone completely. Lightning still snaked over the carpet then dispersed. He looked up in her eyes. "Don't push me... Thus far I've made it a point not to strangle those who annoy me. And... no one has ever put my limit within my sight... be mindful. You've shown me that line." He narrowed his eyes. They darkened dangerously. "Keep pushing," he taunted. "See where it lands you." Again the staring competition followed, neither blinking despite how their eyes started to burn. "Imprudent... yet another addition to the long list I've found to describe you."  
  
"Really? Here's the next word: Equal."  
  
He laughed, "As if you could ever be my equal."  
  
"You on an ego trip here or something?"  
  
"No more than you."  
  
"Alright then... superior."  
  
"You?! You're nothing more than a child!"  
  
"Look who's talking! Every time you open your mouth you only prove how insensitive you are. And how rotten..."  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"And despite that," she said calmly, her voice turning to soft velvet. She held her hands up, still in fists, and let them come apart then drift back to her sides. "Despite your raging disposition, your childish comebacks, and your restless knack for arguing..."  
  
"What?" he said lowly.  
  
Her aura dispersed and she turned her back to him. "Tell me something."  
  
"Will you leave if I do?"  
  
"Yes, if you answer truthfully." She twisted to look back over her shoulder. "They say that if you argue with a child, you've already lost. You've sunk down to their level."  
  
"And?"  
  
"If I truly am a child... then what does arguing with me do for the respect I once had for you?"  
  
Clef's face fell blank, mouth slightly parted.  
  
"That dumbfounded look goes well with the age you chose... forever eleven. Most men would kill for such a curse... to be young for eternity."  
  
She closed the door behind her and walked down the hall, then jogged, ran, and finally sprinted out into the forests.   
  
End Flashback  
  
"Umi?"  
  
She shook herself out of her daze. "Yes?"  
  
"Uh... do you... do you think.... um."  
  
"What is it Ascot?"  
  
He nodded toward the sky. "Do you think you could calm the skies? The farmers already have enough rain to last them for two more growing seasons."  
  
"Oops!" With a wave of her hand it dulled to a lazy mist. She smiled, "Better?"  
  
He nodded and smiled and sat down next to her, determined not to suffer the same image frustration Clef had. So Umi was almost three times his height. So what?! The only problem was it was too quiet.   
  
As the mist drizzled on then slowly shut itself off, he glanced up at Umi, then up at the sky and snapped his fingers. Jumping to his feet he pointed his forefingers toward the sky and touched his thumbs together then closed one eye. He surveyed the sky like a painter looking for a sight and/or inspiration.   
  
"What are you doing Ascot?"  
  
"You'll see," he said in innocent mischief.  
  
He walked to the left and followed the riverbank, out of Umi's sight.   
  
"Lumina codore!"  
  
Umi leaned forward to see Ascot running back toward her, then past her. All the while his hand was stretched out toward the sky in Umi's view.   
  
His voice called from her right as he happily jogged back. "What do you think?"  
  
She narrowed her eyes playfully, about to ask what he meant when he pointed to the sky. Umi first noticed the reflection on the water and already her breath was taken. Looking up at the sky to see the dazzling aurora borealis shifting through the entire color spectrum then bursting in a lustrous battle before starting over.   
  
Ascot stood with his arms folded, proudly watching his work. He turned and smiled at Umi. "Seems it's still missing something. Could you help me?"  
  
"Help?" she asked. "What's missing?"  
  
"Well... if you think it's great now, wait till you see the stars behind it. But I need your help for that."  
  
"What do I have to do?"  
  
"Can you clear the clouds? The stars'll come out after the clouds are gone."  
  
"Okay!" she said, a smile on her face and sparkling in her eyes.  
  
He walked behind her and braced her as her power flowed to draw the clouds back into her. Ascot was right. With the night sky behind it, the colors were all the brighter and the stars twinkled like sunlit diamonds. "Can you help me move it all over Cephiro?" he whispered in her ear. "I think everyone should see it."  
  
"I agree but... I don't control the winds."  
  
"Hm... then we'll try again some other time."  
  
"We?" she asked. "What do you mean we? All I did was clean up my mess."  
  
"Look," he said gently, turning her face back toward the sky. "Remember how it looks with the stars behind it. Lightning from a storm is far better than something that stays in place most of the time."   
  
He didn't realize his hands were still on her shoulders until she reached up and placed her hand over his. Even if only her fingertips made contact, he knew it was heaven in Cephiro.   
  
"Umi... I've uh... been meaning to ask you something."  
  
"Hm?" she hummed, eyes still toward the sky.  
  
"Have you already given that piece of your heart to someone special?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Have you-"  
  
"No, I heard you. It's just..." She turned to face him, "Ascot," she said softly.   
  
He took her hand from his shoulder and held it in his hands. One hand supported hers while the other gently brushed, or rather stroked, the back of her hand. "I know why you went to Clef today. It's the same as those other times you went. And as much as I hate to see you so angry, hurt, and alone... I'm glad he turned you away this time. 'Cause it gave me the chance to do what I only have the courage to do in my dreams." He brought her hand to his lips then caressed the spot his lips touched. "I want to know your dreams though. I want to know what you want... who you're looking for... what you expect from that someone to open your heart to. I know this doesn't sound right, but I want to be the one to fill that space. Please Umi... I know I'm too young now, but if you'll just tell me then give me some time... if you wait for me I'll be the dream that came to pass. I love you!" He blushed furiously then turned his head away, "That sounded really dumb didn't it?"  
  
She brought her free hand to pinch his chin and turn his face back. "Ascot..." she whispered. He met her gaze sheepishly then dipped his eyebrows a little when she shook her head. "It wasn't dumb. It's what I've wanted to hear from someone," her head began to drift closer, slowly tilting as her eyes slipped close. "For as long as I've wondered about love."  
  
Next Ascot knew her hands were on the sides of his face and her breath was causing his lips to dry and part. He trembled and she forsook her hand's place on his face to draw him up into her. His toes nearly lifted from the ground. That was fine with Ascot. In his mind, he was floating, but when their lips met, he put the stars in the ground. It was a weak kiss to start; Ascot didn't care. Why would he? All his life he never thought he'd be kissed. And by his first crush/love?! What were the chances in that?   
  
He stayed there motionless while Umi held him tighter against his chest and deepened the kiss, though it was difficult since Ascot had yet to react. Then he came alive. One hand went behind her head to cradle her neck while the other stole around her back. He mimicked the way her lips pulled on his. He apparently wasn't very good at it, but Umi held the giggle inside. He was trying. That was more than she could say for another pint-sized man.   
  
Ascot held in a groan when he felt his toes touch the ground and her arms loosen. She pulled her lips back. She smiled when she felt his breath rushing out in quiet gasps.  
  
He smiled, "I love you Umi."  
  
"Aishiteru Ascot," she whispered as she stroked the side of his face.   
  
"Aishiteru?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Oh.... Aishiteru Umi." He reached up for one last kiss.  
  
"We should get back," she said before they touched.  
  
He groaned inwardly. "You go on ahead. I'll be two steps behind you."  
  
"I'll wait for you Ascot," she said then kissed him again. "I'll wait as long as it takes." She leaned in and kissed his ear then whispered in a way that sent shivers down his back. "So long as you love me... I'll wait."  
  
Then he was standing alone. She'd already gone back to the castle and he was more than two steps behind. He stood awestruck in a daze. Finally he closed his eyes, sighed, and fell back on the grass. His hand touched his lips, remembering the softness of hers. His ear still tickled but he left it alone. He felt his heartbeat, still singing for joy. And his feet were somehow numb. He gazed up at the borealis just in time to watch its former violet color melt into a sapphire blue. And idea struck him and he lifted his hand then started to paint her face in the sky, as if stating to the world an angel was somehow mortal and displaying her face for all the people to see. But something was missing. Maybe it was just that little theatrical touch. He lifted his other hand when the blue light surrounding his hands left. The spell had transferred to someone else? How?  
  
He sat up and watched as the pose changed to a full body portrait of a woman, physically identical to Umi, danced in the sky surrounded by celestial robes, thin ribbons of water (while the display was still blue), and angel wings.  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
Changed me mind... it's not gonna be a one-shot, but reviews would be nice. Please... oh come on don't make me beg, it's not a pretty sight. 


	2. Chapter 2

I thought I put this one up already... (scratches head)... guess not. Sorry to keep you waiting. I've had this chapter done for some time now. (Ducks glares and waves a white flag) You have it now though!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Umi, Ascot, or Clef  
  
Wait for Me  
  
1Chapter 2  
  
The morning birds sang outside her window as they darted to and fro in the courtyard.  
  
Umi loved to get up and watch them. It was cute how they ruffled their feathers and puffed up when they splashed in the fountain. At least Umi always thought so. But that wasn't the real reason she got up so early. Right when the sunlight touched the water, as if on cue, a mystery flute hushed the birds. All activity stopped in the courtyard when the notes floated through the space.  
  
After yesterday, Umi was almost positive the flute player was Ascot. The more that fantasy ran through her mind, the more determined she was to find his hiding place.  
  
One particular bird seemed to disappear when the music began. She watched its every move. Marking the tree it went into, then followed.  
  
The notes were sad today. Her heart wanted her to remember the battle with Emeraude; the saddest memory of all. But she pushed forward, willing her feet to take each step, until she was under the tree. Tears puddled in her eyes. There was no doubt. The music was coming from up in the branches.  
  
A twig snapped under her foot. The music stopped.  
  
A figure cloaked in shadow, dotted with sunlight, stood up abruptly, ready to run. "You don't have to stop," Umi said quickly.  
  
The figure sat back down. Sunlight exposing a childish mouth and jaw line.  
  
Umi's heart jumped in her throat. "Ascot? Is that you?" She hopped up on the first branch. "Wait, I'm coming up."  
  
"I'm... not Ascot... sadly."  
  
Umi looked up to see the familiar figurehead of an all too familiar item. The jewel in the crest glowed. Umi blinked, and he was gone.  
  
"Umi?" a voice called.  
  
Umi gasped, yelped, and fell. But she never hit the ground. She cracked one eye open to see herself eye level with the middle of the tree trunk. She was lowered to the ground. She stood.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."  
  
"Clef?"  
  
"Neither did I expect you to be up so early," Clef said. He bowed his head. "I..." He raised his head. "I want to apologize for my recent behavior. You were right in every aspect. I have no right to take my troubles out on you. I take back everything. Though I know it is too late." He bowed his head again. "I know I do not deserve to be forgiven immediately. So I do not expect anything of the like to be done."  
  
"I forgive you."  
  
It didn't seem to sink in immediately. "I suppose- huh?" His head snapped up. "You- you do?"  
  
She smiled and nodded.  
  
Clef inwardly sighed. But not just from the thought of being forgiven. Her smile did something to him. Something he never thought he'd feel. The growing warmth brought a smile to his face. "Thank you."  
  
"Also," Umi said sheepishly. "I'd like to apologize."  
  
Clef closed his eyes and shook his head. "Whatever temper you expressed was a direct result of mine. There is no fault of this for you to bear."  
  
"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for calling you immature and childish. I know how spiteful it was of me to pick on your height and appearance."  
  
Clef chuckled, "My dear Umi, do you really think I would choose to stay this way for eternity?"  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
Umi couldn't believe her eyes. Clef's clothes had changed. His staff was completely different, sleek. She was sure he'd been wearing white before. She wasn't imagining it was she? She blinked and her jaw nearly fell to the floor.  
  
There he stood. Age of appearance: somewhere around 26. His bangs had grown and hung down on his right side, stretching past his chin. His now black robe hung open, exposing the white and navy undercoat he had on. Everything about him whispered how powerful he was but screamed how gorgeous he'd become.  
  
He walked up to her. "Umi..."  
  
Ascot yawned as he walked out of his room. He had his hands locked behind his head as he walked, thinking of the night before and the day ahead. Then something pulled his attention and lead him to the courtyard. He gasped when he saw Clef and how close he stood to Umi. What? Ascot thought. How did he do that? Why isn't Umi backing away?  
  
"There's something I want to tell you," Clef said softly. "And I wish I had said so earlier... now that you've chosen Ascot over me."  
  
What? Umi thought. Over him? Choose?  
  
His fingertips brushed her jaw. She could feel his face close to hers. Her lips parted on their own. "No matter what happens between you and I in the future," he paused to lean his staff in the crook of his arm and put his hands on the sides of her face. "Should you ever fall, I will always be there to catch you." With that he kissed her forehead. Only then did he realize he'd been holding his breath the entire time. Feelings started to come over him. She was so close! She wasn't resisting. Ascot was in the background, this he knew. But what could Ascot do to protest if Clef wanted to steal Umi away? What could that orphan do?  
  
He pulled back slowly, feeling as though he was letting go of a flame to embrace an excruciating ice age for the rest of his natural life. But knowing she would be happy... that was his saving grace.  
  
He'd go back to the way it was before. He'd be her teacher. She'd be his student. That'd be all there was to either side of it. But Ascot would have to be taught how to protect her. Anything beyond that... was out of his hands. Yes. Out of his hands.  
  
But... he'd always be there for her...  
  
Umi opened her eyes and looked up to see Clef back in his child form, talking to Ascot. Umi smiled as she looked at Ascot. He nodded enthusiastically to Clef. Clef chuckled, smiled, and ruffled Ascot's hair before leaving. Ascot came running down the stairs to Umi. He stopped short of reaching her and folded his hands behind his back. "I've got something for you," he said with a grin. "Clef told me a little secret. But it's up to you when you want me to tell you." Or show you, he thought. That's the real secret.  
  
"Really?" Umi asked quizzically. "And what did Clef tell you?"  
  
"Tee hee, take a guess."  
  
She shrugged, "I give up."  
  
"Aww come on! That's no fun."  
  
She giggled. The sound made Ascot nearly melt. "I honestly don't know."  
  
Ascot sighed, "Okay then. Close your eyes."  
  
Umi closed her eyes.  
  
"Donchou peek now!"  
  
Umi giggled, "I won't, I promise."  
  
Silence followed. Ascot finally spoke, "Okay you can open your eyes now."  
  
Umi slowly opened her eyes, a smile on her face.  
  
That smile faded some. Ascot stood nervously, a full head taller than her now. He looked to be about 18 or so. His voice was still the same, or at least it hadn't changed as much as Clef's had. All in all, not as impressive a sight. Maybe it was just because she couldn't see his eyes under his bangs. She walked up to him and brushed his bangs up and held them there then gazed in his eyes. He was so nervous to start, but love gradually made that dissolve. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close. He nudged her nose with his own before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. Her heart came alive. She knew she'd made the right choice.  
  
Clef blew off breakfast that morning. After being so close to Umi... he couldn't stand to be around her. He feared he'd try to win her over, steal her away. Although it didn't sound too bad from his point of view, once Umi knew who made her heart sing it'd be game over. Hell would have come to Cephiro if she hated him. So he had decided to play it safe and step aside. Seems that was all he was ever doing was playing it safe. Was that why he was still alone after 746 years? How long would he let it go on?  
  
He looked down at his hand, still closed around the flute. He sighed, took off his headdress, shoulder collar, and walked to the window and sat on the windowsill. He looked out over Cephiro for a long moment, closed his eyes, and fit the flute to his lips.  
  
So... whadya think? Good? Bad? Garbage? Anyway, it's done. This was the last chapter of Wait for Me. Hope you liked it. R&R please! Until next time. 


End file.
